


Two Idiots Meet at a Record Store

by 84prettyinpunk79



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, ew brendon sorry, for now who knows, hes only mentioned once tho its ok, i still dont know how to tag ok cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84prettyinpunk79/pseuds/84prettyinpunk79
Summary: Hi, so oonce again I went through my google docs and subsequently found all the fanfiction I wrote in middle school. It seems pretty terrible to me now, but I thought someone out there might enjoy it. Basically Patrick and Pete meet at a record and Pete they just do normal people things which is a nice break from the usual emotional fanfic I would write, enjoy.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 2





	Two Idiots Meet at a Record Store

Patrick walked into the record store, the scent of familiarness perfuming the air, the kind you can’t describe. The kind you just know by a quick inhale, no way to pin it down as something certain. The record store was having a sale that day, and Patrick was familiar enough with the store to know the workers. So of course the mild social anxiety that arose in his veins when he went to check out should’ve subsided immediately with the familiar face of a worker he’s seen multiple times. Today, of course for storyline purposes, that was different. Instead of looking up and seeing eyes he’d already encountered before, he was met with warm hazel eyes, light scruff, tan skin and blonde hair. The blonde was obviously grown is, as you could see the dark brown roots peaking into the sky of blonde.  
The man’s name tag read Peter but a sharpie must’ve been used to cross out the r, something that was so random it managed to stupidly make the corners of Patrick’s lips quirk up slightly, he silently noted to only call the man Pete if he ever needed to talk to him.   
“Hello, did you have any trouble finding anything today?” The man, Pete said like it had been taught to him to say every day. It most likely had been, seeing as every worker recited the same line. “No, everything was easy to find.” Patrick said, watching as Pete scanned the prices on the records and put them into a bag. He could faintly see dark swirls of tattooed ink crawling up Pete’s arms. This man couldn’t get any better. “That’s good, do you have a rewards with us?” Pete asked, and Patrick shook his head no. “You guys don’t have a rewards program I thought?” Patrick questioned, he had been going to this store when he could, long enough to know if they had a rewards program or not. “Tell me your name and we can see if you are signed up, hm?” Peter smiled warmly, as warm as Patrick’s cheeks felt right now. He had no reason to feel so shy all of a sudden, but he couldn’t help it. “Yeah, Patrick. Stump.” Patrick nodded slightly, he was certain he had never signed up for anything. Pete suspiciously didn't do anything with this information. “Thanks, ‘Trick. Would you like your receipt with you or in the bag?” Pete asked, and Patrick mumbled a quick “In the bag.” Slightly annoyed over the random nickname but also not really minding it from this stranger, he watched as Pete scribbled something on his receipt before he put it in the bag.  
He took his things and walked to his car, as soon as he was seated he pulled the piece of paper out of the bag. Pete’s number was scrawled on it in unneat handwriting, followed by just as messy call me sometime. it was enough to make Patrick laugh with red creeping into his cheeks. He typed the number into his phone, the smile remaining on his face. He drove home with fingers tapping on the steering wheel to Green Day, savoring the happiness of the moment until he reached his apartment and finished his night.

Patrick awoke with a start his alarm (which he had definitely forgotten to turn off for the weekend) yelling at him until he was awake. He shut off the timer with a grown, rolling himself further into the blankets to try and savor the comfort before the day had to start. It was only 11 fucking am after all, and to be clear, he’s a strict “I don’t get up before noon unless I have to” kinda guy. Realizing he wouldn’t fall back into slumber, he groaned and began to start the day. After a drawn out shower and half a pot of coffee, Patrick was ready to go out into the world. It was about noon now, things we’re just getting started for the day in the bustling city. HIs phone practically burned in his pocket with a yearning to call Pete, text him or something.   
“Hello?” The phone answered after Patrick had spent around five minutes debating whether to call or not, after all, it’s not like random (hot) strangers gave him their fucking number with clear interest in him like, ever. “Hi, it’s Patrick, from the record store last night.” Fuck. He sounded lame as hell, even he cringed at his own voice, which Peter was probably cringing at too. “Oh, hey! Yeah, It’s Pete, obviously. I mean, who else would it be?” Pete finished with an awkward laugh, Patrick could just imagine the blush on his own face was probably replicated on Pete’s.  
“So um, you gave me your number and...how does this all work? Why’d you give it to me anyways?” Patrick decided to discard anymore awkward small talk and get straight to the point, though the blush did remain on his face. Getting right to it would be a lot less painfully embarrassing for the both of them. “You’re cute, and I wanted to see if I could get anywhere with you. Which is why we’re gonna go get ice cream sometime tonight. Text me your address, I’ll pick you up.” Pete said in a rush of carefully placed words (though they sounded like instructions, much less a nice invite to a date.). “Right, okay. Quick question though, how did you know I’m into guys?” Patrick had a million questions he probably should’ve asked (for example: “What time are you actually picking me up? “Tonight” isn’t that specific.”), but he knew he wasn't like..obviously gay? It’s not like he was wearing a rainbow flag cape or anything, which would be an extremely cool thing to have. “Can you do something for me? Check what’s on the cardigan you wore last night.” Patrick didn’t get a chance to respond before the other hung up.  
He looked at his cardigan (which was the same black one he wore last night, just thrown over a different shirt.). Sure enough, clipped to the pocket was the small rainbow flag pin he had purchased at Hot Topic (because as his friend Brendon had stated “It’s pride month, Patrick! You gotta wear something to show your pride!”). Well shit, that must’ve made him look as straight as a fucking circle.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that one is really short but if anyone ends up liking it just comment and let me know. It will be in my writing style now which is so much better (I think at least) so I'd be more than happy to do that.


End file.
